


Because he's married now

by andallwaswell_ish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallwaswell_ish/pseuds/andallwaswell_ish
Summary: Draco can't kiss him anymore...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bit of Ginny-bashing, I swear I love her!   
> Characters don't belong to me and I make absolutely no profit with actually anything...

You kissed him on a summer afternoon after the heat of a quidditch game. You dragged him out of sight and pressed him against a wall because you just had to do. You can still feel his tongue in your mouth and his hands on your chest. Afterwards you swore to never kiss him again. But he’s married now.

You fucked him after a drunk evening with your friends at the pub. You kissed him afore, every time you could and every time you couldn’t stand not kissing him. You kissed again this evening, but it was different. It was more this time. He apparated you to a dark room, Merlin knows where. And he kissed you and dragged and pressed and let you sink inside of him. That was the moment you knew you were doomed. Because no one could ever be like him. But he’s married now.

You fell for him on a light and beautiful morning. It was the first night you stayed because you couldn’t stand going back to your cold and empty bed. You said you were too drunk to go home, even though you haven’t had drunk sex with him since that first time. And when you woke up and his head rested on your chest, there was sun in his hair and love in your heart. But your mind couldn’t stand it. You would stay now. But he’s married now.

You lost him on the day he told you he loves you. Because you lied to him. You told him it was just kissing and fucking but not falling in love. He told you the one thing that should have made you happy, that made you happy, but you still couldn’t give up the part of yourself you hate. You’ve given it up since that day. But he’s married now.

You missed him every single breath till then. You missed him when you saw him broken and when she picked the pieces off the ground. You missed him when he healed and glowed again and when he brought her a ring. You missed him that night he was at the pub with his friends, that one night before his wedding. So much you nearly went over and told him. That you lied about the falling in love part. You wish you’d done it. But he’s married now.

You saw him a lot over the years. You saw him being happy with her. And you saw him not minding your marriage. He didn’t seem to notice it was not real, he didn’t seem to notice you and your little heart. You saw him looking after a train and holding her hand, he had seen you but you couldn’t talk to him, you couldn’t break yourself. You saw him getting older and you regretted to not see it every day. But he’s married now.

You told him on a cold night after a cold year in a cold decade. You told him you were afraid and you still are. But not telling him would have killed you. You told him about the morning when the sun fell into his hair and how you ripped yourself apart over the years. And he listened and told you what it was like to be broken and how his children are his life now. You wanted to take his hand so bad. But he’s married now.

You kept him from that day because he was not afraid and being without him hurt more than being brave. You kept him in your arms when he decided to be selfish, you kept him in your bed after he told his wife. And you kept holding his hand when you signed the papers. You opened your heart and he opened his. You tried to hold him when she tried to rip his heart apart, when she sold him to the papers and hid his children. You tried to protect him, but you couldn’t. Because he’s married now.

You love him for so long and you tell him every day. You tell him when he gets divorced and on the day his children decide to spend their summer at your place. You love him when you sit in your garden and you make love to him on the kitchen table. You tell him how much and why you love him and you are happy. You’ll always love him and he’ll always love you. Because he’s married now.


End file.
